The present invention relates to an exposure device, a light emitting diode (LED) head, and an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, and the likes, an LED head may be used as an exposure device. In this case, an LED array chip constituting the LED head emits light, and a rod lens array as an optical system with light convergence property collects light when light passes therethrough. Accordingly, light is radiated on a photosensitive drum as an image supporting member disposed at an image forming location, thereby forming a static latent image.
In the conventional image forming apparatus, a pin is provided for adjusting a distance between the rod lens array and the photosensitive drum, that is, a distance between a radiation end surface or an end surface of the rod lens array emitting light therefrom and a surface of the photosensitive drum (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2003-11414
In the conventional image forming apparatus, it is necessary to select and install a pin having an appropriate length for adjusting the radiation end surface and the surface of the photosensitive drum.
In the present invention, it is possible to accurately adjust a distance between an optical system and an image supporting member, and to make an adjustment operation simple.